The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor devices, and particularly to field effect transistors including a non-volatile memory device employing a high dielectric constant (high-k) control gate dielectric, and methods of manufacturing the same.
The tunnel oxide in non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM) devices does not scale with traditional silicon oxynitrides due to the need for reduction of effective oxide thickness (EOT). At the same time, the capacitance of the control gate dielectric needs to maintain a certain level of capacitance. A method is desired for simultaneously enabling device scaling on NVRAM devices and on other types of devices employing a single gate dielectric.